Love That Never Died
by Vampirelover18
Summary: Desperate to get Stefan back,Bonnie accidentally summons a dead witch, Klaus's wife to be precise, will a softer side of Klaus appear or is he to far gone Klaus/OC Plz read and review
1. Intro

**Hey everybody,**

**This is my third story, I love Klaus and thought I might write a story about him. Even a 1000 year-old hybrid had been in love once upon a time.**

Elena was devastated, first Jenna dies, and then she loses Stephan. Everything was going wrong and she didn't know how much more she would be able to take. She was always losing someone and it was always in some way because of her. She closed her and prayed for the very first time in a long time that things turn out alright.

She wanted everything to go back to the way it was, she wanted to be so sure of her feelings for Stephan, she wanted him to be here , and to hold her tight in his arms and tell that everything is going to be okay, and she would believe him if even for a second. And for a while, it would just be the two of them, just two people in love , no vampires, no werewolves and no originals after her. As she was crying she didn't hear the door open , and someone come in

"Elena" she heard her name in a soft low voice, a voice that she had come to memorize, it was Damon.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked as he made her way to her, noticing the tears in her eyes, he waited for a minute before pulling her in too his arms. She clung to Damon and started to cry harder, hating herself because of what was happening. She hated the fact that a part of her might actually have feelings for Damon; she hated the fact that when she kissed him, she felt something deep inside, and she didn't think that she could deny it anymore. She hated Katharine more than anything, for manipulating Damon and leaving him for 145 years to mourn her, for going after Stephan , for betraying them and most of for calling Jenna and bring her to Klaus to turn her in to a vampire and killing her. And now she is no better than her…

She stayed in Damon's arms as he kept rubbing circles on her back , and whispering comforting words in her ears, they stayed like that for a while… Until they heard the bell ring" I called Bonnie and told her about everything, I thought she could help us, with a spell or something I don't know…. Besides I thought you could use your best friend right now." He said as he helped her up. He kissed her forehead gently and left. Elena cleaned herself up and wiped her tears and joined him, trying to pretend that she's okay last thing Bonnie needs right now is to worry about her.

Downstairs

Bonnie looked at her friend , she looked so upset , so lost. She hugged her tightly before letting her go. She vowed to herself that she would do anything to get Stefan back safely for Elena sack and for his. Stefan has nothing but a supportive friend to her and he made Elena so happy.

"I have looked through all the Girmores, nothing specifically on how to defeat Klaus … but I found a spell to summon died spirits , and I thought maybe I could summon them as they knew how to defeat Klaus the first time. I know I'm not their favorite person right now but they all consider Klaus a threat, I felt it" She said confidently.

After Damon provided her with all that she would need, candles , matches etc. Bonnie started mumbling words that they both could not make out, After she was done, wind began to blow slightly and a figure appeared. She was beautiful, her golden hair wavy and at shoulder length, her exotic eyes light violet that a person could lose themselves in, her skin pale white. She was wearing a while silk dress, just above her knees smiling charmingly, a smile that would disarm even the toughest of men.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked after a while.

"My name is Emilia" she said in a soft velvet voice, "you summoned me to help you, I presume to help with my husband Nicklaus."

**There it is the introduction, tell me what you think **

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you all so much for all the alerts and reviews. I'm glad you guys liked it

Elena

Wife…Did she hear right? Klaus married? She shuddered at the thought. It couldn't be, he was far too cruel, too selfish to be married or in love. He was a man who only cared about himself, a man who slaughtered his whole family and showed no hint of remorse, the man who turned her aunt and then killed her, the same man that drank every last drop of her blood, then kidnapped her boyfriend. It was impossible, but yet this beautiful girl in her early twenties had married him. She looked around her and all her friends looked just as surprised as her, Damon looked even more shocked than the rest of us.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She heard Emilia laugh, her laugh so carefree, like she didn't have a care in the world. She moved closer and closer to Elena" You look exactly like her, it's astonishing." She whispered her voice so low, that Elena could barely hear her.

"Like who?" Damon asked, speaking for the first time since this whole thing happened.

"Like Jennifer…..The original doppelganger" she looked as though she wanted to say something else but decided against it.

"What are you?" Bonnie asked" You are not a spirit, spirits cannot appear like you are doing right now, and they can't not leave the spirit realm and appear to all of us like that."

"You are a very powerful witch Bonnie" she said smiling." You are right, I am not just any normal spirit, I am also a witch. One of the most powerful witches to ever walk this earth, so when you summoned help .They allowed me to come here and I already have enough to stay here as long as I have or as long as I please." Emilia said softly.

"Who are they? Who allowed you to come here?" Bonnie asked curiously, as far as she knew and she knew a lot, nobody has ever clamed or even come close to controlling the spirit realm.

"Right now, that is not your concern." She said her voice a bit rougher than before as if she was saying the conversation was over and there was no room left for discussion." All you should know right now is that I am here to help you." She said her voice normal again.

"Give me one good reason on why, we should trust you." Damon said his voice full of hatred and disgust, Elena guessed that it was because she was Klaus's wife.

"Well for one thing, I gave you my word that would help you and I always no matter what keep my word." Emilia said ignoring the tone that Damon used." Another thing is that you are desperate, if you weren't Bonnie would not ask the spirits for help considering that you are not their favorite person right now." She laughed at their shocked faces before contuing" Yes I know, I don't know exactly why but I know there angry, it's one of the gifts I posse. You need help and I'm offering it."

"You are going to help us kill Klaus?" Damon asked curious that she would, maybe it was a loveless marriage, and maybe Klaus had forced her to marry him.

A second later Damon found himself pined to a wall." Klaus is not to die, I won't help you do that and more importantly I will not allow it." Emilia said her voice calm but her tone deadly, as she released Damon from her grip.

"Then how are you going to help us?" Elena asked

"There are many ways to help you that don't involve killing my husband."

"How did you die?" Elena asked "If you are Klaus's wife, then most things would not be able to harm you, and you are sort of a spirit so how did you die?"

With the shock was evident on her face, Emilia quickly recomposed herself and smiled sadly. "The reason that I died when I was human was because of Klaus's family."

**There you have it I hope you guys enjoyed it and please tell me what you think and review.**

**Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for all support, your reviews and alerts. I'm glad you guys liked it **

Stefan'

Blood….That red substance controlled his life. It was all he could think about night and day, it was all he wanted, all he craved. It was like nothing mattered as like long as he could taste it, feel the blood rushing through his veins. It was just like getting high, matter of fact he was getting high. He didn't care about anything anymore, the lives he was destroying, the people that he killed, their families, their friends, all the people that were going to mourn them. If he was being honest to himself, he enjoyed it… quite a lot actually. He enjoyed their screams, hearing them beg him to spare their lives, the pain that there in as soon as he begins to sink his teeth in to their flesh, the hunt, but most of all he enjoyed their blood and he hated himself for it.

He knew Elena would hate it too, maybe even hate if she knew the things he had doe, the things that he was doing, she would hate him. He tried his best to keep that side of him from Elena, keep his past from her and protect her but she knew everything now. The worst part about this, he knew that if he was anywhere near Elena right now, he might not be able to control himself and a tiny part of him didn't want to. He tasted her blood before and it was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted, it was so delicious, so tasty and if he didn't love Elena so much, he would not be able to stop himself and he might even kill for it.

"Good morning." He heard somebody say, rather arrogant if he might add. He had come to memorize that voice ,after that was the voice that hunted his dreams and destroyed his life. It was Klaus.

" Ready for breakfast?" He asked "Two girls, very beautiful, out for a jog and I'm sure very tasty."

"Were not going to stay here are we?" Klaus didn't tell him much about his plans , actually anything about what Klaus was planning or what he wanted of him.

"Don't worry Stefan, we're leaving soon… were going to meet some friends of mine." He said as he poured some wine in a glass.

"Friends?" he asked He didn't think Klaus had any friends, people who work for him yes, but friends no.

"Yes friends, I'm sure you will like them." He said as he left.

Emilia

"How did you die ?" she heard the doppelganger Elena ask, she sounded so much like her, she wanted to hug her and tell her how much she missed her but they weren't the same person no matter how much they looked alike, or how much they sound like each other.

Which time? She wanted to say, it would be so much easier if she was able to tell them the truth about everything but she would be breaking more rules then she already is and a lot of people would have to pay the price, people that she loved.

"Let's just say that his father wasn't very fond of his son marrying a peasant or worse a witch, and he was a very controlling man. So when he found out that his son had married me, he didn't like that very much. He had great influence on his children, so he got them to kidnap me and kill me." It was the whole truth but it was part of it, the part that they need to know right now.

"And how come Klaus let that happen?" The witch had asked, she knew what she was thinking how the almighty powerful original could let his wife get killed so easily.

"He didn't know, I put a sort of sleeping spell on him and Izzy so that they wouldn't know what was happening until it was too late, Klaus wasn't as powerful as he is right now, so I wasn't going to risk him getting hurt, no matter what the price was."

"If you're so powerful, why couldn't you save yourself from them?" She heard Damon ask arrogantly, he reminded her a lot of Klaus when he was young, of course Klaus was way more arrogant and reckless but still.

"Because I wasn't meant to save myself, it was my life for the lives of a lot of people."

**Here it is the new chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it **

**Thanks for reading and pleas review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so sorry for the late update, it's just school started and things are sort of hectic around here. Thank you so much for all your support **

Klaus

He looked at Stefan, he was feeding on some teenage, girl. He could see that Stefan was enjoying every moment of it, not that he would ever admit that to Klaus. All he does is mope around, of course not while he's feeding. It's getting rather boring, but truth be told Klaus he couldn't blame him, he took Stefan from everything he has ever known and reminded him of everything he was doing his best to forget. Oh well, he just has to get over it.

Everything has to go according to plan, he had worked so hard to for things not too. If things go right, he would be able to get their attention and when he does, he'll be able to do all that he wants and they can't stop him again.

"You still haven't told me why we're here and who are we supposed to meet." Stefan said as the blood dripped from his mouth to his shirt.

" All in due time Stefan." He said as he poured himself a glass of wine. "As for who, here they come."

As if on cue, two people walked in. A boy and girl, both looked younger or in their early twenties. They looked beautiful, both their features extremely similar. The girl, her hair a dark shade of yellow and a bit wavy, her eyes a deep shade of blue and her skin fair. She was wearing a white dress , a pair of black boots and a black leather jacket. The guy was a bit longer, his hair light brown and his eyes a light shade of brown, his skin the same shade as the girl. He was a white shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black converse.

"Hey daddy "She said as she headed towards Klaus and hugged him. "Who is he?" The girl said her accent just almost as strong Klaus, her voice softer, while looking at Stefan.

Damon's pov

He had to admit, she was extremely beautiful. He had to be an idiot not to notice that, her beauty was different, not like Elena. Elena's the girl next door, that girl who's smile would light up an entire room , any guy in their right mind would want her and if he was being honest he was one of them, he knew deep down that he loved Elena. No matter how many times he had tried to deny it, he knew that he'd give everything up for her and he wouldn't look back, even if Elena was never his. While nobody could deny that Elena's beautiful, her beauty like her was humanly, while Emilia's beauty was out of this world , almost heavenly and in all his life wither vampire or human and he had a feeling he never would. He wanted to trust her, he really did, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was hiding something, it was obvious but he had a feeling that she was not here to help them.

" I need to go lay down, being back from the dead really tires a person out." He heard her say.

"You could have my room." He said surprising everyone around him." Come on, I'll show you were it is." He said as he ignored them and headed towards the room.

"What do you want?" He asked as he pinned her to the wall as soon as they were out of sight.

"First of all get your hands of me." She said as she pushed him away causing to stumble back and almost hit a wall." Like I said before, I just want to help."

As he reined his composure, wondering silent how could a witch do that." Yeah and how are you going to that, without killing Klaus?"

"How do you expect me to kill him? He is the one person that means the world to me, the only person that I defied everything to be with. The person that gave everything up for me and I gave everything up for him. What would you do if you were in my place?" She looked at him and when he didn't answer, he heard her mumble" Besides death isn't the only answer, sometimes it's the reason for all that went wrong. My death is the reason for all of this." She said the last part so quietly, that if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard her and he wasn't sure she wanted him to hear.

"I think I could find the room from here." She said as she walked away, leaving him standing there in shock.

**Here it is, another chapter. Again I' so sorry it's so late but school been killing me lately.**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm so so sorry for the late updates but I had midterms all that time and I honestly didn't get time to write…..**

Stefan's pov

"This sweetheart is Stefan." He said as he looked at me." Stefan this is my daughter Eve and that is my son James." He said proudly.

"It's nice to meet you." The girl said as she and her brother walked out.

I tried to say something but nothing could come out finally after a couple of minutes I said." How is that even possible?"

He laughed at my expression as he poured himself another glass of wine." Having my children … I was just as surprised as you were." He paused a bit before counting." They were born under very special circumstances, their mother, my wife was a very powerful witch and the night they were conceived was a sort of equinox, and nine month later….

"Wife?" that was I can say.

"Yes my wife." He said with a hint of sadness." Sadly my wife is no longer with us, They took her from me." He said his voice filled with so much hatred.

" Who took her away?" I asked slightly curious by who would be out of their minds enough to hurt someone so important to Klaus.

"That Stefan doesn't matter." He grinned." Because I'm going to bring her back no matter what the consequences are."

Emilia's pov

As soon as I entered the room, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I didn't think this would be so hard, but all I could think about is Klaus and them. All I want to do is just be wth them, I want be in his arms , I want to hear his voice and I want put my arms around his neck and kiss him and at that moment it would just be the two of us and nothing else. I want to hold my children in my arms and have them tell me everything I missed, I want to see how old they've grown even though physically they'd still be the same as I last saw them . I want to be with my family again but instead I'm here stopping the man that I love.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." I heard somebody say in voice I'd recognize anywhere it was Angela before I could stop myself I ran up to her and I hugged her.

"What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" I asked silently praying that the answer would be no, they couldn't have changed their minds…. They just couldn't.

"First of all, I came here to make sure you were okay and sadly I'm here t warn you. There worried that you might not be able to do what you promised and we both heard them say that if they don't see some results they going to take matters in to their own hands, you know that he's not my favorite person but I know how much you love him and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean? I just got here." I whispered and before I know it I started yelling." They can't just do that, they can't decide that I'm not doing my best and they can't just decide somebody's fate with a snap of their fingers. I'm doing everything I can to stop Nik here, this is harder than anything I had to do in either of my lives so I would appreciate if they would cut me some slack. I take a breath and calm down a bit before I continue." I know they gave e a chance and I appreciate that more than anything but please tell them it's going to take time and tell them that know what's at stake here so they could be damn sure that I will do everything in my power to keep my promise." I heard myself whisper the last part so brokenly.

"I know that you will but I thought I'd give you a heads up and remind you that you either stop Klaus or they will kill him…. permanently, I'm sorry Em. " she hugged him " If you need me just call " She said as took one final look at me before disappearing.

"What's going on here?" I heard Elena say as she walked in to the room.

**Hey everybody I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'm so so sorry about the late update and if it's a bit short.**

**Please don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody so sorry for the lateness, I swear I've been meaning to write but school has been killing me **

Klaus's pov:

"What do you mean?" He asked me, startled.

"What I mean Is Stefan, a month or two I'll have my wife with me….. alive." I said, I hesitated, I couldn't afford to show weakness," I don't want my kids to find out about this."

"Why, she is there mother, they have the right to know." He said slightly suspicious.

"They are my children; I decide what's best for them." I said as I walked out, not wanting to explain further." If they find out or if you do anything to stop me or destroy my plans, I will kill everybody you ever loved, one by one and make you watch and after that I'll think of killing of you." I threatened as I headed to my room.

This had to work; I couldn't handle it if it didn't. I waited to long for this not to happen, for me to be with her again, to hold her in my arms… for her to see them again. It wasn't fair for her to be taken away from her children like that and It wasn't fair for their mother to be taken away like that, all because of me. I'm not going to put them through that kind of pain again, I can't give them hope just to take it all away…..

"Daddy?" I heard my daughter say "Can we talk?" she had asked, not waiting for a reply she came in.

There she was my daughter, one of the two remaining people that I actually care about. She was beautiful, just like her mother… Every time I look at her I remember her, though she looks like me, There is no doubt in the world that she is Emilia's daughter, she was just as loyal, fierce, kind…Good. If she didn't look like me, I might have doubted that she was my daughter.

"Sure sweetheart, what's the matter?" I asked slightly concerned for I could see it in her eyes something wasn't right.

She sat on my bed, playing with her hair, slightly nervous as if unsure of what she should say. That of course had worried me more, as my daughter was usually so confident, so strong yet know she looked, as though she's in pain…. She looked broken.

"Well, go on then" I said a bit impatiently.

"I need your help." She looked straight in to my eyes as she continued." Daddy, I knew you never approved of me and Nate…. You always said that we were better than humans. That we were superior, we had power and they had none, we could control them and they could do nothing about it, they wouldn't even remember it most of the time." She took a breath before she went on." I believed you, you know I did but Nate was different, he was strong…stronger than anybody I had ever met."

" He asked me to marry him, did you know that?" she laughed but I could see the tears in her eyes." He's dead, he was killed." As she said that, she broke down in tears.

Stunned I didn't know what to say, I wasn't sadden by his death. The truth I wasn't his biggest fan, in fac I loathed him… I would have killed him if it wasn't going to hurt my daughter so much, but that doesn't mean I would not kill the person who did this, a slow painful death.

"He was under my protection, nobody could've touched him." She paused as she willed the tears away. "I was out for a drink, I come home…. I found him lying there in a pool of his own blood. I tried to heal him, I gave him vampire blood, I even tried to use spells but nothing worked." She looked at me, but it was though she couldn't see me, as though she was lost. "He was alive when I got home, and when gave him vampire blood… he spit it out and the spell's it made him scream in agony. Who would be powerful in enough to do that ? To kill somebody I loved like that, knowing what I could do?" She wondered, she looked at me really looked and I could see the rage building up inside as it did to me." I want to know who did that and I want them to pay, I want to hear there screams and I want to feel there pain, I want them to torment them till they beg for death and even then I wouldn't kill them.

I hugged her, for that it was all I could do right now. They were the only ones capable of doing what they did; they took my wife and now this.

**Here it is the new chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Please don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, I'm so sorry I keep updating late I promise I'll try to update more frequently.**

**Stefan:  
><strong>He woke up drenched in sweat and unable to breath, he had that dream again. He was feeding again, this time on a blonde 15 year old girl. She was crying and screaming in agony, begging him to stop. But he didn't stop, he bit her harder and started drinking more and more, taking pleasure in her pain. But then her hair turned brown, startled he looked at her but her face changed, it was no longer her but Elena. "You did this Stefan, you're nothing but a monster, that all you ever were and all you'll ever be. "He heard her say. No he wanted to scream but he couldn't get the word out. He felt the life go out of her but he couldn't stop. He kept drinking and drinking till he felt the life leave her body. "This can't be happening" he kept whispering over and over as he rocked her body over and over again, trying to find a way to revive her but it didn't work, nothing ever worked. He looked around for anybody, anything to help but he was surrounded by bodies, dead mutilated bodies...His victims.  
>He started walking around, trying to find something to drink, to get his mind off his dream. He was astounded by the beauty of this house, it looked like a castle, it was certainly large enough. The house itself was made of old pine wood, while every room was modernly furnished as though it came out of a catalog book, the staircases were made of old wood which gave the house a classical sort of feel, it was filled with such beautiful art facts paintings statues that put the museum of modern art to shame. One painting especially caught his eye, it was of an old war. There were men lying on the ground, blood surrounding them, you could the pain their eyes as if they were begging for death and men stood over them with weapons, but they didn't kill them, they just looked at them.<br>After a while he reached the garden, and as soon as he walked in he saw her there, reading a book without a care in world. He couldn't believe how innocent she looks, he couldn't believe she was Klaus's daughter.  
>"Hey, it's Stefan right?" He heard her say, as she put the book down and looked at him.<br>God her face was so flawless, almost perfect. When he didn't answer, she spoke again. "I'm Eve."  
>"I know who you are."<br>"Okay then." She turned around. "Would you like a drink?" She said as she offered him a blood bag.  
>Reluctantly he took the bag not knowing what to make of this.<br>" I know what you're thinking; I don't drink from humans unless I need to." She paused." I used to drink from humans but not anymore."  
>"Are you sure you're Klaus's daughter?"<br>She laughed but it didn't quite reach her eyes." Yeah, I'm fairly certain."  
>"Why are you here? You don't seem the type." She said as he took a sip out of her blood bag<br>" The type? "He asked slightly confused.  
>" The type that would enjoy the sort of things, my dad does, the type that would follow my dad and not ask questions."<br>" And how would you know that?" He smiled slightly.  
>" I just know." She smirked<br>" Why don't you ask your dad and he'll tell exactly why I'm here." He said, trying to keep calm but failed.  
>She winced at the sharpness of his voice." I'm sorry Stefan for whatever my father is making you do." She said as she left, leaving him speechless.<p>

**Elena:**  
>"What do you mean Elena?" Emilia asked looking around her, on the floor, the walls, the ceiling anywhere but Elena.<br>" You know what I mean, I heard a women's voice, who was it?" She asked with a bit of an edge to her voice.  
>" Oh that, that was just a friend of mine." She answered like it was no big deal.<br>"What did she want?" She asked a bit suspicious.  
>" Nothing that concerns you at this exact moment." She paused for a moment before continuing" Trust me Elena, when the time is right, you'll know everything."<br>"Trust you, how am I supposed to do that when you won't tell me anything about anything." She seethed." When exactly is the time right for you when my boyfriend is dead because of your husband?" She screamed.  
>" You better watch yourself Elena, or I might not be so generous as to help, let alone spare your life" she warned.<br>" See, I don't buy that. I think you need us, I mean why else would you help complete strangers who hate you're husband's guts fight him." She paused as she moved closer towards Emilia." See how about we try this again, and you tell me what do exactly, do you have to gain ?" She smirked.  
>"Hislife." She whispered so quietly, that Elena could barely hear.<br>"What?"  
>"His life." She said this time a little louder." If I don't save your boyfriend, Klaus will die... this time for good."<br>" What is that supposed to mean?" She asked uncertain of the girl and her true intentions.  
>"Klaus has plans that upset them greatly and he needs your boyfriend help him do it. They can't allow that to happen, so I begged and begged to be given the chance to stop him before they do and to do that I have to save Stefan's life. And if I don't, they will."<br>"Why didn't you just say that before?"  
>"Because I knew how you and your friends felt about Nik, and I was scared that one of you would take advantage of that and I would lose him...For good" she paused for a second. "Elena, you can't tell anybody." She pleaded as, her eyes filled with tears.<br>"I won't." she said as she walked out feeling relief. After all she was starting to trust Emilia, in a way they were similar, They both were trying to save the men they loved, no matter what it took.

**Thank you for reading and again I'm so so sorry for the late update.  
>Please don't forget to review <strong>


End file.
